stranded
by The Nikki Clan
Summary: There's nothing like being stranded on an island with the person you hate the most. / .riku x sora. /


..« stranded  
..« chapter 1  
..« by the nikki clan  
..« disclaimer: oh my god, if we owned kingdom hearts, think of all the yaoi you would see in the game.  
..« Summary: There's nothing like being stranded on an island with the person you hate the most. / .riku x sora. /

* * *

Sora Otomiya looked around at his oh-so-familiar surroundings. The dreary gray walls were lined with pictures of dead, old guys that were once-upon-a-time valedictorians at the Imperial Twilight Academy.He sighed, putting his head into his hands. His parents were going to KILL him. This was the fifth time this month he had been sent to the headmaster's office (and, to make matters worse, it was only the fifth of the month).

And it was all _his_ fault.

His eyes narrowed, he glanced at the boy next to him. Said boy was currently smirking at nothing in particular. Probably at the fact that he knew his extravagantly rich parents could save his ass from whatever trouble he might fall into. But the same could not be said for poor Sora.

Riku Sakurai had the richest parents in the whole school. He could burn the place down and he would still be able to attend without a word. Sora, however, was on a scholarship, and the slightest slip up could cost him to lose it all and return to _public school_. He shuddered at the thought.

He and Riku had been rivals for as long as anyone could remember. As far as Sora was concerned, it all started in preschool, when Riku had _stolen_ his chocolate milk and didn't even apologize. From then on, they had been at each other's throats constantly. Sora would normally avoid conflict with anyone no matter what, but with Riku, it usually ended up in both throwing a couple punches before being called down to the headmaster's office.

A nasally, high sound suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"Mr. Otomiya, Mr. Sakurai, the headmaster will see you now."

'_Oh, god. I'm dead._'

With a heavy sigh, Sora stood up followed by Riku, who was still smirking. Behind him, the brunette heard him say with a laugh, "Relax, Sora-doodle, it's not like you're here on a scholarship or anything. Oh, wait, that's right, you are. Well, get ready for expulsion!"

Sora gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. It took everything he had not to punch Riku in his already bloody face.

The headmaster was positively the most _terrifying_ person you would ever meet. At nearly six feet tall, Squall Leonhart, with his diagonal scar running between his eyes, had the most malicious glare possible. His ice blue eyes drilled holes right through a person's soul and, almost literally, tore them apart. Even though both had been sent to his office countless times, poor Sora was still haunted by the man and his death glares. Riku, however, was not.

The two boys sat down in the leather armchairs in front of Headmaster Leonhart's desk. Headmaster Leonhart not only looked terrifying in physical appearance, but he also dressed that way. Covered from head to toe in black leather, he could almost pass as a vampire. Heavy silver chains hung from his criss-crossing demonic belts. A white t-shirt peeked through from underneath his black leather jacket, accenting the white fur on his jacket. The vicious lion hanging from the chain around his neck didn't exactly soften his look any. A leather-gloved hand gripped the hilt of a long, shiny, silver gunblade.

Why Headmaster Leonhart needed a gunblade, no one was certain. The rumor was that was how he got rid of the troublemakers. Either that or he was into some _very_ kinky things with that blonde gym teacher.

When the headmaster saw them, he nearly banged his head on his (rather expensive) desk. Their noses, hands, and collars of their shirts were covered in each other's blood and dirt. Riku simply sat there, smirking, muffling his laughter while Sora gripped onto the armrests, terrified.

"Not you two _again_," he growled, glaring at them. "This has been everyday this month. Can't you two just _pretend_ to get along?"

"No!" they both shouted, glaring back at him. "He started it!"

Squall groaned and rubbed his face with a sigh. "Monday, it was the cafeteria. Apparently you _stole_ Sora's chocolate milk, Riku. Then, on Tuesday, Coach Cloud dragged you both in here, saying Sora purposely threw his bat at Riku after he hit a baseball into the outfield. And on Wednesday, Professor Vexen came with you two in hand, telling a story of how you both were _throwing_ beakers of acid at each other! Thursday, Sensei Ansem had to smack you both with his sword after you two decided you wanted to test your skills on each other for real. What could you have _possibly _done this time?!"

"Riku was cheating off of me on our history test!" Sora shouted, exasperated. "He has an A in the class, yet he does it just to get me into trouble!"

"So?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow. "There's nothing wrong with getting a good grade on a test every once in a while, is there?"

"But that's not the point! You already _get_ good grades on the tests!" Sora glared at him now, his blue eyes burning with rage.

"Oh, _get over_ it you little—"

"Would you two just SHUT UP?!" Squall roared. Sora thought he sounded like the lion that he wore around his neck. That lion motif was _everywhere_.

"Obviously, this problem needs to be dealt with in a more serious manner. You two are just not _getting it_. So, here's the deal. If you two act up and get sent here _one more time_, you will _both_ be expelled. End of story, no exceptions."

Sora gasped. Riku just continued smirking.

Squall caught the silver-haired boy's muffled laugh. " You can wipe that smirk off your face, Mr. Sakurai. Even though your parents graciously donate a large sum of money to us every year, if you cannot conduct yourself properly, you and your money will no longer be welcome."

Riku still looked unaffected by the news. Glancing over at Sora, he could see that the poor kid was shaking and about to cry.

"What a baby..." Riku muttered under his breath. Sora pretended he hadn't heard Riku's snide remark and looked out the window to keep himself from crying for real.

"Okay, I've seen you enough for one week. Get the hell out of my office and never return." Squall gripped his gunblade a bit tighter.

Both boys scrambled out of the office; well aware the headmaster would smite them with his gunblade if necessary.

* * *

"This is all your fucking fault, Otomiya," Riku growled at his companion. Sora rolled his eyes and kept walking, his hands clenched in tight fists. "If you could just suck it up and deal, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"What do you care?" Sora spat, glaring at him. "Your parents _pay _for you to go here. If I get in trouble one more time because of you, I'll lose my scholarship!"

"So?" Riku started to walk off down the hall, leaving Sora behind.

"Hey! Where are you going? I'm talking to you!" Sora ran after him, trying not to trip over his own feet, as he often did.

"Why don't you go whine to the headmaster? You're good at that."

Sora growled deep in his throat and kept following Riku. The upperclassman ahead of him arrogantly strolled on, not really paying close attention to where he was going. After a series of unfamiliar turns, Sora realized they were at the aircraft hangar. Being that the school was extravagantly rich (thanks to parents like Riku's), they used private airplanes for field trips instead of buses like normal schools.

"Hey, uh, R-Riku?" Sora asked nervously, glancing around.

"What?" he retorted.

"...are you sure we're supposed to be here?"

Riku shrugged. He started to head towards one of the smaller aircraft. Looking around for a set of keys or something, he finally just decided to hop in.

Sora, meanwhile, was freaking out.

"Riku!! You can't go in there!! Do you know how much trouble we'll get into?!" His blue eyes were practically bulging out of his head as he flailed his arms around.

"Shut up, Otomiya, you'll get us both in trouble," Riku hissed. "If you're such a scaredy-cat, then go find that girl Kairi you're always swooning over."

Sora felt his cheeks turn bright red. "I do _not_ swoon over her! She's...just really nice and really pretty!"

"Sora's in love, Sora's in love," Riku taunted with a smile.

The sound of footsteps suddenly filled the air. Someone was coming, and they had to get out of there, _fast_.

"Quick, Otomiya, get in. Believe it or not, I actually _don't_ want to get caught in here." There was a sense of urgency in Riku's voice.

Sora looked around quickly, then ran over to the plane and hopped in. Going somewhere in a stolen plane with Riku was better than getting caught here, he supposed.

As Riku fired up the small plane, Sora whimpered in the back seat. Riku looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. "Um, why are you whimpering?"

"You don't know how to fly a plane! We're going to crash and DIE and then get expelled from school and then my parents will bring me back to life and MURDER me!" Sora rambled on, giving Riku a headache.

"Don't worry; I've been in my father's plane with him plenty of times. Besides, I've played PlayStation, haven't I?"

Sora nearly fainted. "Oh, _God_."

"Will you relax? Nothing is going to happen," Riku said, pulling the plane out of the large hangar. Before Sora knew it, they were speeding down the runway at what _felt _like a million miles an hour. Sora would have screamed at Riku to slow down had his mouth not been pulled backwards by gravity.

Suddenly, Sora was surrounded by the bright blue-ness of sky. He relaxed in his seat a little, knowing that they weren't dead yet.

"That's not good. Uh...Sora...?" Riku sounded uneasy.

"What, Riku?" Sora snapped.

"You might want to put on your seatbelt..." Riku was starting to sound worried.

"And why is that?" Sora figured Riku was just playing a mean trick on him.

"Just...look out the window."

The moment Sora did, he wished he hadn't. Coming towards them, at what seemed like the speed of light, was something huge and green. Sora screamed, his eyes bulging out of his head when he realized they were heading towards a piece of land and weren't slowing down.

Suddenly, Sora was thrown out of his seat (he never did put his seatbelt on). He could hear someone screaming.

And then, the whole world went black.

* * *

..« a/n:

Nikki 1: Although we've been best friends FOREVER, this is our first collaboration fanfiction! We will definitely keep this one up...although we both slack off on our own accounts...

Nikki 2: Also, I just kinda got bored (and stuck) with all my other stuff. So a collaboration was born, yay!

**Reviews are your friends. XD**


End file.
